Dudas
by TheLastHokage
Summary: Milk se cuestiona si Goku la ama o si solo está con ella por puro compromiso. ¿Podrá Goku abrir su corazón y hacer que Milk despeje sus dudas? One-shot. GxM


**Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo una nueva historia de Dragon Ball, se trata de un one-shot de la relación de Goku y Milk. Espero que les guste.**

 **Nota: La franquicia de Dragon Ball así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, no a mí.**

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Milk**

Me siento muy feliz, creí que nunca volvería a ver una escena como la que tengo en frente, Goku, Gohan, Goten y yo estamos sentados en la mesa cenando, bueno ellos devorando, pero eso en vez de molestarme me pone muy contenta.

Han pasado sólo unos días desde que Majin Buu fue derrotado y de que mi Goku volvió a la vida, cuando me lo dijo llore de la felicidad, por fin podríamos ser una familia otra vez. Pero a pesar de la alegría de estos días, hay algo que no me ha dejado de molestar.

-Aaahh… que rico estuvo todo- vi que Goku se tocaba el estomago satisfecho con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, todo estuvo delicioso mamá, gracias- me dijo Gohan con una gran alegría. Vi que Goten también terminaba de comer.

-Qué bueno que les gustó- me levanté para recoger los platos y lavarlos.

Mientras lavaba la enorme cantidad de trastes que habían dejado me puse a pensar en lo que me molestaba y es que desde hace algunos años he estado reflexionando sobre mi relación con Goku, obviamente no ha sido un matrimonio normal como el que yo soñaba de niña, pero nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Una de las cosas que siempre me he cuestionado es sobre qué piensa Goku de mí, qué es lo que siente por mí; Goku no es una persona de palabras, él no sabe expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, son contadas las veces que me ha demostrado abiertamente su afecto. Quisiera que por lo menos una vez me dijera lo que en realidad siente por este matrimonio, si todo este tiempo ha sentido amor por mí.

Termino con mi labor y voy directo a mi habitación dispuesta a descansar, cuando paso por el cuarto de Gohan y Goten veo como Goku le da las buenas noches a los dos, sonrío y continúo mi camino. Llego a la recamara, me pongo mi ropa para dormir y me siento en la cama, pienso en cómo la relación de Goten y Goku avanzó muy rápido, se nota como él ama mucho a los muchachos, es un gran padre, sé que daría la vida por ellos y yo también lo haría.

De repente comencé a pensar nuevamente en mi relación con Goku, me pregunto si él se casó conmigo porque de verdad quiso o si se vio obligado por la promesa que me hizo, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, tal vez yo fui un poco injusta por haberle hecho prometerme que se casaría conmigo, el tan solo pensar de que Goku nunca ha sentido nada por mi me pone muy triste, de pronto siento como algo húmedo cae en mi brazo, cuando veo qué es me doy cuenta de que estuve llorando. En eso escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Aahh… este ha sido un día muy cansado, creo que voy a dormir muchas horas jejeje- dijo Goku; yo no lo volteo a ver, me quedo sentada dándole la espalda, trato de quitarme las lagrimas que caían por mi rostro. –Oye Milk, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta.

-… claro Goku, estoy bien- miento para no tener que explicarle nada.

-¿Estás segura? Se escucha tu voz algo rara- insiste.

-Sí, estoy segura. Ya vamos a dormir- me acuesto en la cama aun dándole la espalda.

-Bueno- lo escucho decir no muy convencido, pero en este momento no quiero hablar con él.

Los días siguientes han sido una pesadilla, estoy distraída, me siento frustrada, triste, incluso se me ha quemado la comida; claro que todo esto no ha pasado desapercibido por mi familia, ya que siempre me preguntan si estoy bien o si estoy enferma, claro que yo siempre les respondo con una sonrisa. No sé qué hacer, en este momento me encuentro sentada cerca del río cercano a la casa, ya es de noche pero no me importa, ya no quiero estar en esta situación. De repente siento como alguien se sienta enseguida de mí, volteo a ver y me sorprendo de ver a Goku viendo el río con una mirada seria, yo giro mi vista nuevamente al río.

-Ya es muy tarde para que estés aquí ¿no crees?- me dice él con una voz seria y preocupada.

-No me importa- le contesto. Siento como posa su mirada hacia mí pero me resisto a devolvérsela.

-Milk… por favor dime qué te pasa, estos días has estado rara, distraída, hasta se te ha quemado la comida y eso nunca te había pasado- su voz suena un poco más desesperada.

-Y tú que sabes qué es lo que me ha pasado, si no has estado aquí durante años- le respondí con un tono lleno de tristeza y reproche. Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos hasta que él vuelve a hablar.

-Tienes razón, sé que estuve ausente por muchos años, pero también sé que tú nunca dejarías que se te echara a perder la comida, además nunca actúas así a menos de que algo te esté molestando- me sorprendo por lo que dice pero no lo demuestro, parece ser que me conoce.

Ya no puedo contener más todo y agarro el valor para decirle lo que me tiene así.

-Goku… tu… ¿te casaste conmigo solo por compromiso? Es decir si lo hiciste solo para cumplir la promesa que te obligue a hacerme- sigo sin verlo a la cara, no quiero que me ve llorar.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Sólo responde- le digo seria y desesperada. –Quiero saber si por lo menos has sentido algo de afecto por mí desde que estamos casados-

Se queda callado y eso me frustra, quiero que me responda, ya no soporto, estoy a punto de apurarlo cuando escucho que suspira.

-Te diré la verdad. Sí, es cierto que me casé contigo solo por cumplir la promesa que te hice…- cierro los ojos tratando de no dejar salir las lagrimas que me provoca lo que me dijo. –Al principio de nuestro matrimonio me sentía raro y algo incomodo ya que todo eso era nuevo para mí, siempre estuve acostumbrado a vivir solo y de repente ahora tenía que compartir mi cama con otra persona, eso me hacía sentir extraño-

-Entonces… todo este tiempo… has estado muy incomodo a mi lado- quería gritar y llorar por todo, Goku nunca me ha amado, yo lo obligue a casarme conmigo.

-Déjame terminar. Es cierto que así me sentía al principio pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, me iba a acostumbrando más a tu presencia, llegando al punto de ya no imaginarme vivir solo de nuevo. Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada y después de explicarme qué significaba, sentí una alegría inmensa, iba a tener un hijo, al que podría entrenar y hacer con él lo que me gustaba de niño. Los años pasaron y fueron los más felices de mi vida, pero después pasó lo de Raditz, Vegeta, Freezer, los androides, Cell,… mi muerte-

-¿Por qué no volviste Goku? ¿Por qué?- le pregunté muy afligida queriendo saber la razón.

-Todos los enemigos a los que nos hemos enfrentado han sido porque querían matarme a mí, creí que si me quedaba muerto la Tierra ya no estaría en peligro, y tu y Gohan podrían vivir una vida en paz- me dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Goku, sé que lo que te voy a decir puede sonar egoísta, pero yo hubiera preferido mil veces que la Tierra explotara a vivir sin ti, de que me sirve tener una vida en paz si tú no estás en ella. Goku… tú eres mi compañero de vida, un día Gohan y Goten harán su vida a parte y si tú no estás me quedaré sola- en este punto yo ya estaba llorando.

-Milk, perdóname, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte de esta manera-

-Aún no me dices lo que quiero saber- le recordé.

Él me mira y me sonríe. –Milk, eres una mujer extraordinaria, tienes todo lo que nunca podría imaginarme, eres bonita, cariñosa, decidida, eres…- no terminó porque lo interrumpí.

-Mandona, regañona, histérica, criticona; no entiendo cómo puedes seguir conmigo después de cómo te trato- al decir eso, él solamente soltó una pequeña risa divertida. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunto indignada, se está burlando o qué.

-Milk… eso es precisamente lo que me atrae de ti- me sorprendo al escuchar eso, a él le atrae que sea así. –Una de las razones de que me gustes es que tengas el carácter fuerte, claro que siempre me da miedo, pero me gusta-

-P-pero ¿por qué? Habiendo tantas mujeres con una actitud más dulce, que sean más bonitas…- lo cuestiono confundida.

-Mmmm… no lo sé… simplemente me gusta que seas así, y sabes que, no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie- me dice con una sonrisa muy dulce. Pero yo aun no me siento convencida.

-Pero…- no termino porque sus dedos se posan en mis labios, signo de que me callara.

-Quiero que algo te quede muy claro Milk, tú eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Gracias a ti tengo todo, me amaste aún sabiendo que era diferente de todos los demás, me diste dos hijos maravillosos de los que estoy muy orgulloso, cada vez que regreso a casa tú me recibes con una sonrisa y con una comida muy deliciosa. Eso me demuestra que hice lo correcto en casarme contigo, porque gracias a ti tengo esto-

No sabía que responder, toda esta confesión de Goku me tiene sin palabras. De pronto las manos de Goku agarran mi cara y él me ve con una mirada muy intensa.

-Milk… te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida, y daría lo que fuera con tal de mantenerte a salvo. Milk… si tu no estuvieras no sé qué haría. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a dudar del amor que siento por ti-

-Goku…- iba a responder pero sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, me sorprendo porque es muy raro que él haga este tipo de cosas, pero dejo la sorpresa a un lado y correspondo el beso, borrando así las dudas que me perseguían. Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-¿Te parece si regresamos a la casa?- me pregunta él.

-Sí- de repente se escucha un gruñido que nos toma desprevenidos, pero sé exactamente lo que es. –No me digas que aún tienes hambre- lo miro con una sonrisa divertida

-Jejejeje, que te puedo decir, mi esposa hace la mejor comida de todo el universo- dice él al mismo tiempo que se rasca la cabeza. Yo sonrío y le tomo la mano.

-Vamos… preparare salamandra asada, tú favorita-

-¡Ooohh! Que rico, no puedo esperar para llegar-

Yo me rio, luego los dos nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Ahora me queda claro que Goku me ama, a su manera, pero me ama y yo a él con todo mi corazón. Tal vez se vuelva a ir, eso no lo sé, pero sí sé que siempre estaré esperándolo con una sonrisa. Puede que a algunos se le haga rara nuestra relación pero así nos queremos y así será hasta la eternidad.

* * *

 **Que les parece, es la primera vez que hago una situacion romantica entre Goku y Milk. Tal vez la proxima vez haga una historia sobre una relacion padre-hijo entre Bardock y Goku. Bueno, hasta pronto.**


End file.
